


Preparativos de Navidad

by L_Nowi



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nowi/pseuds/L_Nowi
Summary: A las puertas de Navidad, Carmen y Julia deciden adelantarse para empezar a decorar la antigua base de San Diego ante la llegada de todos los que formaron parte del equipo. Inspirado en el cómic de BlackRoseGJ.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 13





	Preparativos de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! 
> 
> Os traigo un nuevo fic Carulia, pero esta vez mi inspiración tiene nombre. BlackRoseGJ me recomendó su DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/afroricelesttia) y, haciendo gala de mi lado cotilla, me puse a verlo hasta que me topé con uno de sus cómics (https://www.deviantart.com/afroricelesttia/art/No”me”asustas”844592523), el cual hizo que se me encendiera la bombilla. La idea de tal situación es suya y, obviamente, le he pedido permiso. Yo solo he conducido la trama y he añadido el toque navideño.
> 
> Carmen Sandiego pertenece a Broderbund y Netflix.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

Habían pasado cinco años desde que V.I.L.E fue desarticulada. ShadowSan estaba viviendo con su hermano usando su verdadero nombre, los mellizos seguían mejorando como agentes en A.C.M.E., Player terminaría la universidad en un año y Carmen se encontraba actualmente sacando las cajas de adornos en la antigua base de San Diego. El edificio lo usaban como punto de reunión para celebrar fechas señaladas como cumpleaños o como la que no tardaría en llegar: Navidad.

“Mi madre dice que ahora cogerá el avión para pasar las fiestas con su familia y Sonia que vendrá la semana que viene.” Julia se acercó a ella con el teléfono en la mano después de hablar con ambas y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia.” ¿Nos ponemos a decorar?

Al poco tiempo de acabar con V.I.L.E., ambas habían iniciado una relación. Fue a distancia porque Carmen quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con su madre y no ser visible para los agentes de V.I.L.E. que no habían capturado. Una vez empezaron a vivir juntas, fueron viajando por el mundo cuando Julia tenía vacaciones, pero esta vez visitando hasta el más pequeño rincón, porque se lo merecían.

“Justo unos días antes de Navidad, supongo que para inspeccionar el terreno. Vigilaré que no me quite ningún sombrero.” Carmen dejó salir una suave carcajada ante su propia ocurrencia mientras colocaba los calcetines rojos de cada uno sobre la estantería donde antes estaban sus matrioskas.

“No deberías hacer ese tipo de bromas, era una niña... Además no eres la más indicada para decirlo, femme rouge.” Julia paró de colocar las guirnaldas para verla con una sonrisa traviesa desde lo alto de la escalera.

“¿Acaso me va a detener después de tanto tiempo, agente Argent?” La castaña dejó toda la decoración del árbol bien colocada a un lado, ya que era algo que solían hacer todos juntos, y se levantó para acercarse a la chica hasta que se paró a los pies de la escalera.

“Me lo estoy planteando, señorita Sandiego.” Julia siguió decorando, pero sin perder de vista a la exladrona.

“Pues es una lástima… Te perderás el elegante vestido que he elegido para la ocasión.” Comentó Carmen, divertida, levantando una ceja.” Necesitamos adornos nuevos: el muérdago está perdiendo el color y la caja tiene más purpurina que las estrellas. 

Julia se giró para ver a su novia con la caja que estaba usando ella misma para decorar. ¿En qué momento la había cogido? No dejaba de sorprenderle su sigilo y cómo, después de tantos años, no olvidaba como robar. Pero suponía que, al criarse y crecer dentro de una escuela que formaba a los mejores ladrones, le era algo prácticamente innato.

“Es normal que el muérdago este así. Cuando Ivy y Zack lo ven se dedican a pasearlo por todo el edificio o lo cuelgan en mil sitios diferentes. Deberíamos jubilarlo este año.” Julia no pudo evitar reír al recordar cómo fue la primera Navidad que pasó con ellos. 

Los mellizos las persiguieron con el objeto de plástico atado a un hilo por todo el recinto y hacían peripecias para juntarlas todo el rato si una se iba un momento. Hasta que después de pegar a todos, romper más de un adorno y rayar las paredes, el muérdago terminó en la bebida de Shadowsan, quien gruñó, harto. Hideo los salvó contando historias de samuráis, algo que los mellizos adoraban y los mantenía callados durante un tiempo.

“Por cierto, ¿de verdad te has comprado un vestido nuevo?” Julia lo comentó de pasada mientras bajaba de la escalera para ver qué más podía decorar. Pero le importaba mucho la respuesta porque todo le quedaba de maravilla y más los vestidos que usaba: nunca podía apartar la mirada cuando se daba el caso.

“Parece que alguien no puede esperar una semana.” El comentario de la joven de piel morena junto a su suave y melodiosa risa hizo que la exagente se pusiera roja al ser descubierta. Entonces elevó el muérdago encima de su cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja sutilmente y se mordía el labio inferior.” Tal vez si te acercas un poco me plantearía decírtelo.

“No, gracias. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. El edificio no se decorará solo.” Al ser cazada de forma tan obvia, Julia intentó mostrarse indiferente para no darle el lujo a su novia.

“¿No te asustará este pequeño muérdago?” Comentó pícara Carmen acercándose más con el adorno aún en alto.

“¡Claro que no!” Dejó claro la más baja quitándoselo de entre las manos algo nerviosa.

“¿Entonces soy yo quien lo hace? ¿Quién diría que la antigua mejor agente de la INTERPOL y actualmente de A.C.M.E. se asustaría ante la idea de ver a su novia usando un vestido nuevo?” Carmen se acercó del todo a ella haciendo que la chica dara un salto y se separara ante tal ofensa hacia su orgullo.

“No me asustas.” Dijo Julia, seria, mientras acercaba su mano izquierda hacia su pareja, acto que la segunda aprovechó para envolver sus dedos a lo largo de la muñeca de Jules.

“¿Entonces por qué late tan rápido tu corazón?” Carmen la miró coqueta, usando un tono suave y dejando a Jules sonrojada y con la boca abierta.

“Parce que tu es un peu sexy.” Respondió Julia muy segura. Sabía que dos podían jugar a ese juego y con esas palabras descolocó a la castaña, invirtiendo los papeles anteriores.  
Carmen estaba con las mejillas rojas, la boca abierta y una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla porque le encantaba cuando hablaba en francés. 

Después de cinco años de relación, la chica no dejaba de sorprenderla y eso hacía que la quisiera más si era posible. Por ese motivo, tenía claro que esta sería su última Navidad como novias. Pero para pedirle matrimonio necesitaba preparar un buen escenario y ver el estado de los adornos le había dado la excusa perfecta para tener privacidad.

Cada año, todos juntos viajaban el día de Navidad a Buenos Aires para llevarles regalos a los niños que estaban en el orfanato de la madre de Carmen y este año no sería una excepción. Desde hace meses tanto la madre de Julia como la de Carmen estaban enteradas y se habían apuntado a la sorpresa: ambas estarían en el orfanato para recibirlas junto a los niños. Carmen aprovecharía para pedirle allí matrimonio rodeadas de su familia.

Con ese pensamiento, atrapó la boca de Julia con la suya intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella. La chica aceptó gustosa el beso y aprovechó para poner sus brazos en la cintura de la latina. Carmen, por su parte, ahuecó la mano en la mejilla de la francesa y, mientras la acariciaba, puso la otra sobre el hombro.

“¡Sorpresa!” Sonia entró por la puerta dando un golpe muy fuerte que hizo separarse a las dos chicas ipso facto.

“¿No te enseñaron que una ladrona tiene que ser sigilosa?” Comentó Carmen recuperando el aliento y la compostura antes de acercarse junto a su novia para saludar a la chica.

“Veo que ya os ha cundido el muérdago.” La respuesta de Sonia hizo que Julia se sonrojara más al seguir con el muérdago en la mano después de haber sido cazadas en una posición comprometida.

“¿Por qué no llevas la maleta a tu habitación? Enseguida te llevo las sábanas para la cama.” Viendo que Jules estaba por sufrir un colapso, Carmen decidió tomar la palabra.

Sonia se encaminó a la habitación sin decir nada más, pero, aprovechando que Julia estaba de espaldas, se giró rápidamente para enseñarle los pulgares en alto a la castaña. Ella sabía sobre su pedida de mano, pero, viendo cuánto se había vuelto de extrovertida, se empezaba a plantear si era buena idea contar con su ayuda.

“¡Qué vergüenza!” Julia se llevó las manos a la cara ante el bochorno.

Carmen la miró con ternura al verla tan apenada y con el objeto de la burla aún entre los dedos de la chica.

“¿Por qué no preparas chocolate caliente mientras ayudo a Sonia? Si la dejamos sola mucho más tiempo se pondrá a buscar los regalos.” El comentario de la exladrona la hizo salir del trance y la miró con terror. En más de una ocasión habían descubierto a los mellizos y a Sonia recreando la caza del tesoro con los regalos de Navidad.

“¡Tienes razón! Os espero aquí con las tazas. No tardéis.” Dicho eso, Julia se acercó a dejarle un rápido beso a su novia en los labios e hizo el intento de irse, veloz, en dirección a la cocina. Pero no contó con el brazo de Carmen estirando del de ella para darle un beso más profundo. 

“Ahora sí. Espero mi taza, Jules.” Con un guiño, la chica se fue a la habitación de Sonia, dejando a Julia suspirando y con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Carmen no podía esperar para verlos a todos y compartir las fiestas con ellos en familia, como tampoco podía esperar para pedirle matrimonio a su querida novia. Solo le quedaba decirle a la joven que estaba mirando bajo la cama que vigilara que Julia no saliera mañana de casa para acabar de comprar los últimos preparativos y ponerse de acuerdo con su madre.

**Author's Note:**

> Os animo a pasaros por el Devianart de BlackRoseGJ (https://www.deviantart.com/afroricelesttia). ¡Es muy adorable y apoyar a un/a artista no cuesta nada!
> 
> No sé vosotros/as, pero en mi cabeza Carmen y Julia han adoptado a Sonia. :’)
> 
> Un fuerte abrazo a todos y en especial a BlackRoseGJ por la idea. ¡Y a mi querido beta, que el pobre tiene que estar harto del trabajo que le doy! xD


End file.
